LOVE
by Fauxcaution
Summary: RyouxBakura, YamixYugi, SetoxJou, and MalikxMarik. What's that feeling you get in the pit of your stomache when you see them? L.O.V.E LOVE! Funny love oneshots all spelling out the magical four letter word. WARNING! HORRIBLE CUSS WORDS!
1. L is for the way you LOOK at me

_L_ is for the way you _look_ at me

Once again they weren't speaking to each other. Another stupid joke gone too far on Bakura's behalf sent Ryou into yet another fury. And, as usual, Bakura had gotten mad, claiming that Ryou didn't know how to take a joke and was "a stick in the mud who ruined all his fun", that, of course, made Ryou even angrier, which made him lock himself in his room.

Bakura sat outside the door, staring at it expressionlessly. It had been 20 minutes since Ryou locked himself inside. Bakura was getting rather impatient with his hikari. His anger rised, but so did his guilt. The prank was a little uncalled for, he had to admit, and he should've been more consiterate of his hikari's feelings. But, Afekai Bakura: Theif King was not about to apologize. He had to much pride to beg for forgiveness, which often got him in trouble.

"I know you're outside the door, Baku."Ryou said from inside,"and I won't leave until you get up and leave first."

"I'm not leaving, _yodunoshi_. Not until you come out here and apologize to me." Bakura crossed his arms and huffed.

The door was swung open and Ryou stood there, eyes burning a whole in Bakura's soul. The tomb robber winced, his hikari had never been this mad before. Sure, he did get a little upset after his pranks(like the time he put a fake spider in the shower after Ryou refused to let Bakura shower with him) but he got over it quickly, and sometimes ended up laughing about it afterwards. But, right this moment, Ryou didn't seem to be laughing any time soon.

"_I_ have to apologize!? Me?! After what_ you_ did to_ me I_ have to apologize? Are you _serious_?" Ryou couldn't believe just how insensitive Bakura could be. Bakura srunched up his nose, as if he didn't know why Ryou was so angry with him over a little thing like putting a pink sweater in Ryou's white laundry load clothes(explaining why Ryou was dressed from head to toe in pink).

"You heard me. Apologize, or I'll never play with you again."Bakura turned his nsoe up at Ryou. The white haired teen shook with rage. Didn't Bakura get the big picture?

"You just don't understand! You're so infuriating!" Ryou screamed at him.

Bakura stood up and stepped closer to Ryou, glaring daggers at him, making the smaller boy step back the slightest bit,"No! Your infu..ri..ative…native..turingating!"

"I can't stand you!" Ryou yelled.

"You make me sick!"

"You're so imature!"

"You're a stick in the mud!"

"I don't know why I put up with you!"

"I HATE YOU! Gosh! Can't you take a joke? You're just so useless! Why are you so fucking hopeless to the word 'fun'. I wonder why you are apart of me sometimes."

Ryou's eyes dropped to the floor after hearing Bakura say that. His heart clenched tight in his chest and salty tears stung his eyes. He coughed and sucked back his tears.

"Well…well I hate you, too!" he screamed, then ran to the beathroom, closing it with a slam. A soft 'click' notified that Ryou had locked it, forbidding Bakura of going after him.

Bakura put a hand on his chest. His heat had just nose-dived into his stomach. His stomach churned, as if his heart was doggy paddling from end to end in it. Something about seeing Ryou so sad, seeing his eyes so full of pain, made him want to run in the bathroom and hold him. He mentally slapped himself for thinking such a thing. Why would he want to do _that_? It was his hikari's fault for being a party-pooping sensetive girly-boy, after all.

But just thinking of seeing Ryou's doe brown eyes so crestfallen, so heartbroken, made him striaghten up and walk to the bathroom door. He raised his hand to knock before entering but the slight sound of mutterings stoped him.

"Stupid, stupid Bakura…only thinking of himself…idiot"Ryou's voice murmured, a sniff followed behind, followed by a long sigh and a thud on tile. Bakura sighed to himself before knocking on the door.

"Ryou?"he asked, his voice was alien to him, never before had he sounded so guilty.

"Go away." Came the timid voice. Ryou sniffed again and Bakura felt his heart cannonball in his stomach once more. Bakura cleared his throat and tried again.

"Can I come in?"

"Not unless you're going to apologize."

Bakura was about make a smug commment on how he didn't apologize to no one, but decided agaisnt it."_Hai_, I am."

Yet another long sigh was heard, then the sound of shuffling, then Ryou opened the door. His arms were folded cross his chest, his face was accusing, and his eyes were slighty pink and puffy. Bakura's heart continued to doggy paddle in his stomach.

Bakura slipped into the white bathroom and stood in front of Ryou. For a while, they exchagned nothing but silence and stares. Well, Ryou stared at Bakura, Bakura stared at his shoes. The silence was deafening, almost like a timer. The silence whispered evilly to Bakura,"_Hurry up and say something_, _Bakura, or he'll kick you out and you'll chance will be lost!_"

"I just wanted to say…I'm sorry-"Bakura said.

"Thank you."Ryou smiled.

"-that you can't take a joke. I knew you wouldn't take it better. It's not my fault."

"WHAT!?"Ryou's eyes were ablaze once more. Bakura flinched again at Ryou's enraged look.

"What did I do! I said I was sorry!" Bakura said in his defense. Ryou clenched his fists at his side. Bakura was preparing to get yelled at once more but instead just Ryou broke down in tears. Literally. He fell down to his knees and shook his fists at his side.

"You don't get it do you?"Ryou cried.

Bakura stood, not knowing what to do or how to stop Ryou's tears flooding his perfect brown eyes.

"I don't like it when you blame everything you do on me! It makes me think of the past, when we didn't love each other and you said and did horrible things to me and others. You even said you '_hated me'_ and '_didn't want to be apart of me'_. Then you come here and blame it on me all over again!"

"I APOLOGIZED!"Bakura said restlessly.

"No you didn't! You know you didn't! I just want you to apologize sincerely for once! I just want you to dissapear sometimes!"

"You mean…"Bakura's hands shook,"You don't love me anymore?"

Ryou looked up at Bakura's crimson eyes and saw…was that regret? Ryou blinked and wiped his eyes and shook his head, he just had to laugh.

"I love you more than air, Bakura-koi, you just make me so furious sometimes."he beckoned Bakura to sit by him. The tomb robber felt his pride slip away as he bent down beside his hikari and leaned his head on Ryou's lithe shoulders. Ryou stroked Bakuara's silver mane blissfully.

Bakura looked up at Ryou, catching those beautifull eyes. Never before had he seen such a gorgeous face, framed by cotton white hair and bright brown eyes. He placed a chaste kiss on Ryou's soft, pink lips. The white-haired boy's cheeks turned the slightest tinge of pink across the bridge of his nose.

The tomb robber cleared his throat,"I never said a proper "I'm sorry" in my life,"he admitted, tranced in Ryou's eyes and the distictive scent of him and the hand stroking his hair,"but…you mean everything to me…and for you I will. I'm sor-…err…I'm s-…uhh…ahem…I'm sor-"

Ryou giggled,"It's OK, koi. I know what you mean, and that's all that matters.". With that, they shared a blissful kiss, which, in itself, was an apology all its own

_Mouth can't move/eyes tell it all  
misting over/threatening to spill  
Legs can't move/ threatening to fall  
Heart of loneness/empty space/ nothing to fill – And A Very Merry Ramas To You by xIsisx_


	2. O is for the only ONE I see

_O _is for the _only_ _one_ I see

Yugi lay nestled in his yami's arms, smiling peacefully, even in his sleep. Yami was was asleep, too, with an equal expression on his face. They huddled together, shraing warmth and love. Nothing in the world could have been more perfect.

"YAMI! YUGI! GET DOWN HERE! You have company!"

"SHIT!"Yami cursed aloud as the sudden booming of Sugokoru's voice from downstairs awakened him roughly, making him fall out of the bed. Rubbing his head and muttering curses in Egyptian, he groped around, half blinded in the near darkness of the room. He found his boxers and shirt and put them on, then proceeded to bump his head agaisnt random objects to find his pants.

"_Aibou_, we have company."he whispered after finding his pants and pulling them up. Yugi bolted up, looking around the room, buttoning up his shirt in the wrong holes.

"Company? Right now!?"

"Not in _here_, Yugi, downstairs."Yami chuckled. Yugi sighed loudly. His yami moved his hand up to caress his cheek.

"Let's go."

"Can't we pretend we aren't here?"Yugi pouted.

Yami chuckled once more,"No, Yugi. Come on."

Sighing in dissapointment, Yugi re-buttoned his shirt, ziped up his pants(a new buttonless leather pair his Yami got him for Valentines Day. "Easier to get out of." He had remarked) and slipped off the bed, moving drunkingly. He fell agaisnt his koi, wrapping his arms around his yami's waist and burying his face in his side.

"I don't want to go downstairs!"

Yami laughed.

Yugi looked annoyed,"What?"

"Nothing, you're just acting like a little, innocent child is all."

Yugi pouted again before leaving Yami behind and walking out of their room. Yami followed closely behind, a little irratated at having been awakened to suddenly.

'_It better be good.'_Yami thought bitterly.

'Good' wasn't seomthing you'd say to this company. It was Anzu, standing in the living room next Sugokoru. She smiled when she saw them both, waving her hand in greeting. Yugi smiled politely but Yami was less than enthusiastic about her.

"Hi."she said to them both.

"Hello, Anzu."Yugi said awkwardly. When Yami didn't say anything Yugi nuged him in the stomach and mouthed "Be polite." Yami sighed and said his greeting.

"Um…I just came back from my vacation in Beverly Hills and as soon as I got here I had to come see you Yami-..I mean you two so badly."she shifted from foot to foot. Yugi smiled brigthly at her.

"That's nice."

She smiled again, shifting to her right foot,"Well…er…can…uh…can I talk to Yami…in private?"

Sugokoru smiled,"Sure you can. C'mon Yugi, you can help me in the kitchen." The old man walked out of the living room and dissapeared behind the kitchen door. Yugi looked from his yami to Anzu before hesitantly leaving the room.

"What do you think they're saying?"Yugi whispered to his grandfather who was dealing some cards at the table. It had only been 5 minutes but Yugi was getting edgy. Sugokuro laughed.

"I don't know. Calm down Yugi, I'm sure it's nothing to get all worked up about." Apparently, his grandpa didn't know just how big a deal this was.

Carefully, Yugi opened the kitchen door the slightest bit to see Yami and Anzu sitting together on the couch, looking serious. Anzu's mouth was moving, but she must have been whispering for Yugi couldn't hear a word she was saying.

Yugi strained his ears some more to hear a reply from his Yami,"Of course we can…"

"Sure? That's all?"Anzu asked.

"Yes."

After that they hugged each other and Anzu layed a peck on Yami's cheek before getting up and awkardly walking to the door. Yami got up and walked her the rest of the way. Yugi slumped to the floor and brung his knees up to his chest. Did this mean that Yami didn't want him any more? Did this mean he wanted Anzu now? Yugi's heart thuded in his chest as he took in a shakey breath.

"What's the matter, Yugi?" his grandfather asked, concern evident in his voice. Yugi looked up at him and shook his head, forcing a smile,"Oh nothing. Y'know Grandpa? It's getting late I should be going to be now."

"But it's time for dinner."Sugokuro blinked rapidly.

"I'll pass."

Yugi walked out of the bathroom gloomily, head hung low and feet dragging. His yami was already in bed, reading _War & Peace_, a novel he just couldn't seem to put down. But, he did put it down when his hikari emerged from the bathroom, the smell of soap and steam flooded through the air. His hair was damp and without it's normal structure. It brushed the shoulders of his pajams and tangled round in his face. He didn't bother to move it as he slipped in beside Yami.

"Why the long face?"Yami asked, wrapping his arm around Yugi lovingly. Yugi snuggled into the warmth of his Yami and closed his eyes, shaking his head.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

Yami frowned, not happy with the answer given,"No you're not."

"Yes I am, Yami."Yugi mumbled back.

"No you're not. We may have different bodies now, _aibou_, but we are still connected by our love. You didn't eat dinner today. Tell me what's wrong."

Yami lifted Yugi chin up to meet his eyes. Yugi felt his stomach flutter at seeing the love and concern in his lover's eyes. Did that mean he didn't care for Anzu?

"Do you love me?"the small boy asked.

Yami quirked an eyebrow and smiled,"Of course I do. Do you even have to ask such a question?"

Yugi frowned,"I know you do it's just…today with Anzu…I just thought…"

Yami chuckled,"You thought I had feelings for her, right?"

Yugi noded.

"What would make you think that?"

"No reason…just her appearnace and all…and the way you two bonded so well in the past, I guess."Yugi left out the part about eavesdropping in on their conversation.

Yami placed a long, soft kiss on Yugi's lips,"She told me she still had feelings for me, then asked me if I still had feelings for her." Yugi sighed deeply, wanting to ask something, anything, about why but Yami put his finger on Yugi's lips, silencing him.

"And I told her no. But I did say we could still be friends, though, but nothing more. And do you know what I told her afterwards," Yugi shook his head,"I told her that my love lies with you, my precious hikari, only you."

Yugi's heart welled up with guilt for doubting his Yami's love for him. He took the finger holding his mouth and pulled it off his lips. He opened his Yami hand and layed his head on it. Yami caressed his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Yami, so sorry. I love you."Yugi whispered.

"I love you, too,Yugi. _You _are the only one I see."

* * *

_Shawnee: Hey guys! So, chapter 2 is a bit earlier posted than I planed ". I guess I was just bored is all._

_R+R Cuz it's good for the soul!_

* * *

"_In the end, it should all be worth it. What's a few moments of pain compared to an eternity of happiness?" – Tyson: 10 Dyas To Make You Mine by Mourir_


	3. V is for VERY, very

_V _is _very, very_…

"Are you done yet?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Will you be?"

"If you leave me alone I'll be done even quicker."

"You're job is so boring."

"I know."

"Don't you ever get sick of it?"

"All the time."

"Do you ever take brakes?"

"Nope."

"Never?"

"Never."

"I'm hungry."

"Of course."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Sigh.

"Am I annoying you?"

"Yes."

Jou went silent, sitting on the corner of Seto's desk in boredom. He thought it would actually be fun to spend time with his lover at work. Boy, was he wrong. The constant tapping of the keys and the sound of phones ringing off the hook was driving him mad.

"So…bored."Jou groaned like a man dying of thirst in the desert. Seto looked up at him briefly before pulling his gaze back to the flashing screen of his labtop.

"Then why'd you come?"Seto asked,slighty annoyed.

Jou smiled,"'Cause I love you, babe. Ain't that enough?"

Seto chuckled lighty, the most he had come to laughing all day. The room was once again filled with nothing but tapping and clicking. Seto was glued to the screen of the labtop, his fingers working like magic over the keys. Jou didn't know anything about technology, but he knew his koi's fingers really could work magic.

"Are you done _now_?" Jou sighed in boredom. Seto looked up at him.

"No. Not now, not in 5 minutes, not in 6 minutes, not ever unless you shut your trap, Pup, please. I haven't had my coffe yet."

"Want me to get you some?"Jou tried not to remark on the "shut your trap" comment. Seto sighed loudly, smiling slighty to himself.

"That would be most helpful, yes…but you've shown a side of me that I didn't know."

"What's that?"Jou asked.

"I didn't know you were a Golden Retriver. I should send you out for more stuff later on."Seto just couldn't help it, old habits die hard.

"Watch it _koi_, or the only action you'll ever get will be taping that labtop."

"Pity me."

"About that coffe,"Jou narrowed his eyes at Seto,"do you want it on your head or in your lap?"

"Ooh, Jou."

"You are such a pervert, y'know that?"

"Just get my coffe. Black, I got to stay awake. Didn't get a wink of sleep last night, thanks to these stupid papers and _you_ my little retriver."

Jou grumbled under his breath before exiting the office. He walked down a large hallway, passing by men in exspensive looking suits and women dressed to impress. All in all, in his jeans and plain black T-Shirt, he stuck out like a sore thumb.

He had remembered where the lounge was, the first door on the right. He had bothered Seto to no end until he agreed to buy him a Snickers, five to be exact. Jou dug in his pocket for change but came up emty handed. No biggy, he'd just get some later.

As he walked into the lounge, three women sat crowded around one in the middle, whispering gossip to each other. Jou new them: Heather, Mariah, Janice, and the most popular gossiper, La'Donna. The brown skined girl could make even the wildest of rumors sound true and, the most amazing thing, half of them were true.

"Did you know…"La'Donna whispered loudly, apparently wanting Jou to hear. He pretnded to ignore her, grabbing a foam cup and taking the jug of coffe from the coffe maker and pouring in the contents. Even though he was pretending not to care, it was hard not to listen when La'Donna did her gossip.

"Did you know,"she reapted,"on a Saturday night a certain Mr. Seto Kaiba was out having dinner with a sexy looking redhead? He even had the whole restaurant blocked off for the occasion. I was suppose to set reservations, for him and his _date_ a _Mr. Kazumaki_."

"Oooh,"Heather, Mariah, and Janice all coursed together, loving the gossip. Jou was listening more closely now, peering out of the corner of his eye. He could feel La'Donna's brown eyes taunting him.

"Yeah,"she contiued,"and as I rode in the back of the limo, Mr. Kaiba decideed to 'walk him to the door' by himself. Went in and didn't come out for an hour or so. And to think, he has a _boyfriend_. Wonder where his _boyfriend_ was that night."

Jou bit his lip. Last Saturday Seto had said he had plans to take care of and would be at home all day. Was all that true? Did Seto really _lie_? Did he really _cheat_?

Jou's thoughts were cut off when a burning sensation came over him. The steaming coffe was overflowing and spilling over his hand. He dropped the jug and the cup, sending coffe everywhere. His hand ached and he waved it around, trying to cool it.

"Watch what your doing, Mr. Katsuya! You just made a huge mess!" Janice said accusingly. Jou looked at them all, wondering if what La'Donna had said was really true, or just another one of her false rumors. He told himself it was just a rumor, but he still questioned himself.

"What's the matter, Katsuya,"La'Donna smiled evilly at him,"sounds like you just heard a bundle of bad news?"The girls laughed, but Jou didn't stick around to hear anymore insults. He ran out of the room, down the hall, and into a different lounge.

"There you are, Jou! I've been waiting for you! I'm barely conscious. Did you get my coffe, black?"

"Yes, _love_."Jou smilled mockingly at him. Seto raised an eyebrow but didn't question him. Jou liked to make fun of their relationship. Just many of the things that made him who he was.

"Give it to me. I am exhausted."Seto reached out his right hand for the cup, his left was still taping on the labtop, his eyes locked on the screen.

"Here you go, _koi_."

With that, Jou dumped the cup of steaming coffe on Seto's lap.

"SHIT!"Seto yelled, jumping up and knocking his chair back. He hopped around and howled in pain. Jou felt satisfaction and an odd feeling of anger rise over him. Amused, he watched his boyfriend jump around the room, cursing and screaming like a teenage drunk.

When the coffe was no longer burning his lap, he ran over to Jou and grabed his arm, pulling him close enough so that the blond locked eyes with him and could feel his breath on his lips.

"What the hell was the for?"he screamed, his body shook. Jou looked up at his koi, feeling a bit small and guilty. But that quickly changed when he himself remembered why he did it.

"Me? Oh, maybe it was just for fun,"Jou narrowed his eyes,"maybe I like to see you in pain, or, this one's far fetched, maybe it was payback!"

"For calling you a Golden Retriver?"Seto asked, curiously. His face had softened and his grip on Jou's wrist loosened slighty. Something had Jou worked up, and it wasn't good.

Jou pulled away from Seto and pushed the CEO back away from him, he stumbled but recalimed his balance,"No! For lying to me!"

"What? You're not making any sense."Seto raised a troubled brow. Jou shook with fury.

"You said you were home last Saturday!"

Seto stepped back,"I was."

"No you weren't! You were on a date with some fucked up redhead at a restaurant! A DATE!"

Seto was quiet for a long time. How could he have known? How did he know? Was the surprised ruined? Seto straightened up, staring at Jou straight in his heart broken eyes. Seto slipped his lying face on.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said simply. Jou looked at Seto with disbelief. Was he serious? Did he actually think he was that _stupid_? He wanted to believe him, but after 9 months of being with him, he learned to read through Seto's lies.

"Why are you lying about it!? I know! You went into that freakin' bastards house and stayed! You _stayed_, Seto! Now you're lying to me! I'm not as stupid as you think, Kaiba. I know when your lying, but that sad part is you know I know! But you still lie anyway!? WHO IS HE?!"

"There is no one else!" Seto tried to get it through to his koi.

"TELL ME!"

"Who gave you this bogus story, anyway?" Seto was enraged, not at Jou, at who he dind't know, but anger consumed him.

"La'Donna said she booked your fuckin' date with him, and that you stayed at his house for an hour before leaving. She was there."

Of course it was La'Donna,"You believe her?"

"Damn right!"

Seto chuckled deeply,"It's a missunderstanding, you know how La'Donna looks too much into things. You can't believe her."

Jou was silently sobing now, his head hung low. Seto took his hand and lead him behind his desk and, amazingly, Jou didn't fight back when he sat him on his knee(his lap was still wet).

"Love, that man was Otikai Kazumaki-"

"I know."Jou mumbled.

"and he's a jewler-'

"Thought you had higher standards than that, Kaiba."

"-and I had placed an order from him two weeks earlier. I went to his home and got it, getting his opion on it and some coffe. Which lasted about only _20 mintues_, unlike what Ms. Jackson told you."

Jou blinked, truly confused.

"I got the ring, cost me a hefty sum of 40 grand, and here it is."saying, Seto pulled out a drawer from his desk and took out a black box. He held it up to Jou, but didn't open it. By this time Jou was really confused, and he couldn't see why Seto looked so nervous and exicited at the same time.

Seto gestured for Jou to get up, he complied, looking at his koi strangely as he stood in front of him, box in hand. He wanted to see the ring, see what Mr. _Otikai _thought was so glamourus that he just had to charge Seto 40,00 smackeronies to get.

"Jounouchi Katsuya,"Jou was a little angered by his full name being pronouced,"I have known you for 9 months."

"9 months, three day, 8 hours, and 86 minutes. But who's counting?"Jou joked bitterly.

Seto looked serious, though,"And even though we used to be enimies, fighting like cats and...er…you know, I have looked pass that and saw the beautiful person you are. You make me laugh, you keep me from bouncing off the walls, and Mokuba loves you. I love you most of all, of course...I'd die for you. And so, I ask you, Jou,"Seot bent down on one knee, holding the box up to him and opening it,"will you marry me?"

Jou was shocked. A huge rock, no, moutain was nestled in the box, gleaming with the ray of sunshine that leaked through the open window. His heart pounded in his chest as he gazed from Seto's loving sahpire eyes to the gleaming diamond in the box. Tears collected in his eyes.

"YES! YES, YES, YES! OF COURSE! O god! Wow! Seto! Seto!"Jou bent down and threw his arms around Seto's neck, pressing his lips and agaisnt Seto's rose petal soft ones. Seto's arms wrapped around his waist, kissing back with equal love.

When they pulled away, Seto took out the ring and took Jou's hand in his. Jou was shaking with excitement, then broke down into tears of joy when the ring was slipped on his ring finger. He leaned on Seto's chest, soaking his shirt.

"I love you…but how do you put up with me? I just poured coffe over you balls."the question came out of the blue, Jou knew he shouldn't have been asking such silly questions.

Seto laughed, his chest rumbling,"Because if you weren't crazy and jealous driven you wouldn't be so special. Babe, you're…well...you're…you're so…you're very, very…I don't know what you are exactlly but I do know one thing."

"What?"Jou looked at Seto and was caught in a chaste kiss.

"I like it. I like it a lot."

Blitz: Dude! That's long!

_Are We Growing Up?_

_Or Just Going Down?_

_It's Just A Matter Of Time Until We're All Found Out_

_Take Our Tears_

_Put 'Em On Ice_

_Cuase I swear I'll Burn the City Down To Show You The Light – Fall Out BOY: Sophmore Slump or Comeback Of the Year _


	4. E is EXTRAORDINARY

_E_ is _extraordinary_

It was a typical Saturday at the Ishtal residence. Isis, of course, was reading the morning newspaper and sipping her coffe like like always. Her Sounds of Music soundtrack was flowing through her ears from the stereo on the floor beside her. And, like always, Marik and Malik hadn't ocme down for dinner, because, like always, Isis had destroyed brakefast.

But today a suspicious silence settled over the Ishtal residence, making Isis, well, suspicous. Normally on Saturday's, Marik would be blasting some dirty rap song on the radio to get Malik "in the mood". When she had woken up, she expected to hear "The Whisper Song", whispering lyrics about who knows what body parts, but it was nothing but silence leaked through the house. It was quiet, almost too quiet to be real. Not even the sound of her soundtrack could tone out the complete silence filling the house.

Were they ploting something, Isis thought, are they _dead_? That got her worried even more. Malik and Marik often got into violent fights with each other. Weather about who ate all the Apple Jacks or who got to be on top or who gave better head(one they had been having a lot of contests over recently) or who knows what. She had always joked about how they would wind up killing each other. She didn't kn that it might actually happen, though.

"Malik? Marik? Are you guys OK? Guys?"Isis called up stairs, but no sound came. Her hands shook the slightest. She couldn't sense any dark energy(except the ones Malik and Marik gave off) and all seemed rather peacefull besides the deafening quiet. She looked up the stairs and put down her coffe and newspaper. What those two could have gotten themselves into was probably going to leave a big mess for them to clean up after.

Out of habit, Isis checked Marik's room first. Marik seemed to practically live in the pigs sty he so dully called his room. Clothes, gold, knives, and unspeakable naughty things all litered the floor. The bed was, as usual, messed up, as if two gorillas had been wrestling for a banana on it. The closet door on the left was open, showing just how stuffed it was. There was a lot of junk inside.

But none of the junk was Isis' junk.

Her junk(the boys) wasn't there.

So, she closed the door and walked to the next door:Malik's Room. Malik went all out with painting the door purple and putting "Malik's Room" in rhinestones and little paper demons with red and black glittering decorations coating their wings. Rolling her eyes at her brothers overflowing creativity, she opened the door.

Malik and Marik were both inside, but something was wrong. Malik was sitting on one side of the bed, facing the wall with his arms folded over his chest looking steaming mad, and on the other end Malik sat in the same position, smoke pratically coming out of his ears. She blinked at them and cleared her throat.

"Er, hi. Um, I just wanted to know if you two wanted to come down for breakfast."Isis asked, even though "breakfest"was nothing but burned Pop-Tarts.

"No we don't."Marik answered, his voice more rougher than usual.

Malik spun around on the bed to face Marik's back,"Who said _we_ didn't want to? Last time I checked I was my own person. There you go again; always deciding things for the both of us!"

Isis blinked.

Mairk spun around, too, eyes ablaze at Malik,"That's because you can never make up your mind."

"He's got a point, Malik."Isis shrugged.

Malik narrowed his deep purple eyes at her,"Who asked you?"he yelled.

"Don't yell at her!"Marik stood up quickly, hands falling to his sides and hands making a fists.

"I can yell at her all I want."

"She can talk! Go ahead Isis, speak your mind."

"There you go _again_, but now you're telling my own_ sister_ what to do! You're so demanding."

"You're such a drama queen!"

"Bastard!"

"Whore!"

"STOP IT!"Isis screamed, low and deep. Malik and Marik turned to her, their faces changing from anger to curiousity and slight fear. Isis sighed deeply, then smoothed her hair. "I think you should resolve your problem, what ever it is."

Malik glared quickly at Marik before walking over to Isis and standing in her face, his expression anything but happy,"Our problem is that he's a no-neck chump! He told me that I had no _fashion sense_ and that I needed to tack fashion _lessons_ and that he _demanded_ I take them _and_ make him a sandwhich! Then he said that I had to go to my room and '_think over what I've done_'. Can you believe that?"

That was pretty bad, to have your boyfriend telling you you don't have fashion sense then start demanding you do stuff. She was about to speak her mind, to take up for her brother like she knew a good sister should, before Marik came stomping toward her also, glaring daggers at his former boyfriend before shooting his vemon eyes toward her.

"That's not the _full_ story, Isis. You see, Malik here was going through my things and read my journal! But I did wriet in it that he had no fashion sense and needed lessons. Then he came yelling at me about it. So, I spoke my mind and demanded he get some. It was for his own good! And hey, I was hungry! He's the uke in this relationship and since you can't cook worth shit he needs to do stuff for me."

"If I were a woman I'd be insulted!"

"If you were a woman I wouldn't let you suck my-"

Isis went pale,"Marik!"

"-so damn much!"

"It's to small to find anyway! It's like I'm suckin' on a pencil for Seth's sake!"

"Really? You weren't saying that last night, were you?"

"That's because I was pretending I was with a _real_ man!"

"WEIRD NO FASHION SENSE DICK-SUCKING FREAK!"

"DEMANDING NO-DICK YELLING BASTARD!"

Isis was caught in the battle of insults and vulgar language. She badly needed her coffe, and her newspaper, and, mostly, a vacation. She didn't know whose side to chose or how to resolve the problem. She tried working it out in her head but the more she tried to think, it seemed the louder the two exes seemed to get. Isis was about to explode.

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute! Calm down! Calm down! SHUT UP!"Isis shushed the two. Mairk and Malik ceased their verbal battle and replaced their words with violent glares, which said more than they could ever put in words. Isis sighed.

"Ok. Malik is mad at you for being demanding and telling him to make you a sandwhich. You're mad at because he read you diary-"

"Journal."Marik corrected.

"-_journal_, has no fashion sense, and didn't make you said sandwhich. So,"she inhaled deeply,"I have devised a plan. Malik,"Malik looked up at her,"I want you to work on your fashion tips-"

"They're fine."Malik interuted, his voice sharp as a knife, turning his blazing glare back to Marik.

"No they aren't. They're too flashy and bright. They don't work."

"What do you know? You don't know fashion!"

"Neither do you!"

"Guys! Stop,"Isis broke the fight up once more,"OK, like I was saying, Malik find some things that are less flashy and do take time to think things over. Plus, I want you stop stop reading Marik's dairy-ahem-_journal_, a journal is a very personal object. And, about the whole uke thing, you did proclaim yourself uke, even though you're on top sometimes."

Malik wrinkled his nose and folded his arms across his chest, apparently dissapointed that his own sister hadn't taken his side on the fued. Mairk smiled evilly at him.

"Not so tough now are you?"He teased Malik. Mailk was about to retort but Isis stoped them both with a wave of her hand.

"No so fast Marik. There are somethings you need to do, too."

Marik rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets. Malik stuck out his pierced tounge at him.

"First off, you need to stop being so demanding. Lighten up a little. Second, you shouldn't tell Malik negative things about his hobby, written or spoken. Malik really cares about your opinions, otherwise he wouldn't have made such and uproar in the first place. And you need to stop taking advantage of the whole uke-seme thing. You two need to work _together_."

Malik and Marik looked at each other, their identical eyes locking on each other in the first soft stare since Isis had arrived there. They both seemed as if they were just going to walk away and leave the rollercoaster-relationship be, but, unsurprisingly, Malik and Marik threw themseleves at each other and procedded to make out, apologizing to each other all the way.

_Kiss_,"I'm sorry Marik!"

_Kiss_,"I'm sorry, too Malik!" _Grope_.

Kiss,"I love you!" 

_Tounge_,"I love you, too!"

_Tounge_,"You can demand me anytime you like, my _big _seme."

_Smutty mind-link fantasy_,"You are so fashionable! You're not weird, you are extraordinary! There's no one like you!"

Isis smiled at the to Egyptian boys, proud to know that she settled their fued and got them back together. She sighed deeply, this time in pride, and began to leave the room.

My work here is done, she said to herself as she began to leave the room to give the boys more privacey to "get back together".

"Hey, sis."Malik voice stoped her. Isis turned around.

"What about the sandwhich?"Marik asked, holding Malik in his muscular arms.

Isis smiled, turning back to the door,"Simple. You two will make _me_ a sandwhich. Chop, chop. I'm hungry."

Malik and Marik looked at each other, then at Isis, their eyes narrowing,"You are _so_ _demanding_!"

_A Thousand Enemies Outside…_

_Are better than one withitn – Arab Proverb_


End file.
